


Get that out of your mouth

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: The office AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, Alexander has an oral fixation, Alexander is also anemic, Also I will go down with this ship, Caregiver Hercules, Caregiver Lafayette, Caregiver Thomas, Hercules is kinda just there, I really love jamilton, Little Alexander, Little John - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sweet little Alexander, Thomas did not sign up for this shit, but we love him, if y’all like this little AU I’ll write more for it, just kidding, non-binary Lafayette, oneshot I think??, so much, thomas is a pining lil bitch, we love representation, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: I started this little baby in November but I got too caught up in the horizon and the balcony to finish it. It’s a few months late but she’s here now





	Get that out of your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I started this little baby in November but I got too caught up in the horizon and the balcony to finish it. It’s a few months late but she’s here now

it looked well past 7:00pm, Alexander was always home by 6:00pm. Despite his workaholic rigor he was never late, especially this late with no explanation. A storm had moved in a little over an hour ago, it showed no signs of slowing down.

 

“Why hasn’t Alexander called us yet?”Lafayette stressed pacing back and forth.

 

“Honestly we should just go and check on him, you know he doesn’t do well in storms!”They exclaimed in just above a whisper. Alexander had been very open about his life since the day they’ve met, why wouldn’t he call at a time like this?

 

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Alexander Hamilton. Bastard,orphan, son of a whore and at your service”he said shooting Lafayette a charming grin._

_Lafayette’s eyes were blown wide opened and they couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past their lips. This man was definitely a character and...a lot of energy. Good or bad they couldn’t pin point it yet but they were eager to find out._

 

“Lafayette I’m sure if he was in trouble he would have called by now”Hercules said trying to soothe them but they weren’t having any of it.

 

“No just no, I know something’s wrong!”They exclaimed and wiped their eyes.

 

“Hercules I can feel it in my soul”Their voice cracked towards the end of the sentence.

 

Hercules sighed.

 

“Just...just be careful out there, I’ll stay here Incase John wakes up”he said. Lafayette nodded and walked over placing a brisk kiss to Hercules lips.

 

 

Alexander whimpered as the harsh beating of raindrops drilled against his windows. The sound in moderation was calming but now it could only be compared to gunshots, harsh against his ears, pounding in his skull.

 

There was a knock on his door but he could barely hear it, he wanted to go home. He wanted his doudou.

 

“Hamilton? I’ve got a proposal for you”Jefferson said. He waited patiently for a _fuck off_ or a _not now asshole_ but he was only greeted with silence. Huh, that was peculiar. Hamilton took every second to open his big mouth and insult the taller man.

 

“Hamilton if you’re in there I’m coming in, I sure hope your decent”He said mumbling the last part. he turned the handle and pushed the wide mahogany door open to see...no one.

 

“He must have left for the day”he mumbled and walked over to the desk placing the paper on it. He turned on his heels and started to walk back towards the door but heard what sounded akin to a kittens whimper.

 

“Hamilton?”he asked and slowly walked back towards the desk peaking his head underneath. There Alexander lay curled up in a ball tears streaming down his face.

 

“F-f-fuck off!”he stuttered out. Jefferson sighed and walked behind the desk taking a seat on the floor.

 

“Not this time Hamilton, I’m not leaving you like this”he said. That only caused Alexander to cry harder, this was total leverage! His worst enemy watching him break down under his desk like a coward.

 

“W-why!? S-so you can use it against me?”Alexander spat gripping his blazer. Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

“Is it the storm Hamil...Alexander?”He asked trying to put their differences aside. He could understand why, everyone knew Hamilton’s story. He didn’t try to hide it, it was a key part of his success.

 

Alex nodded and closed his eyes trying to use the self soothing methods his therapist taught him. He mumbled under his breath trying to take deep breaths but they kept coming out shaky and shallow.

 

“Hey hey hey you idiot you’re not doing it right!”Jefferson snapped. He sighed and took a deep breath as Alexander whimpered again and shuffled away from him.

 

“I’m... _sorry_ for snapping”he cringed out. The phrase was foreign on his tongue. “if you keep trying to breathe on counts of three you’re going to start hyperventilating, try fives”he said.

 

Alexander nodded and copied the Virginian watching the way his chest rose and fell. Once he was calm enough he crawled out from under the desk and instinctively stuck his thumb in his mouth. He couldn’t even be bothered to laugh at the expression on Jefferson’s face, he needed to calm down and calm down now.

 

“Are you...a little?”Jefferson asked tentatively. Alexander simply nodded and closed his eyes going to his happy place.

 

“As I live an breathe...”Jefferson breathed out. He almost couldn’t believe it. It was completely out of character for him, he was always non-stop. He looked calm for once in his damn life, like he wasn’t ready to jump out of his skin at any time. Thomas almost smiled at that.

 

“Do you have a caregiver I can call for you?”He asked. Alexander nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket sliding it towards him.

 

“ _Doudou_ ”he said quietly. Jefferson quirked up an eyebrow.

 

Alexander whispered his password and Jefferson immediately went into his call log checking for anything resembling the nickname.

 

 _Doudou_.

 

Thank god alexander was making this easy.

 

He pressed the call button and held it to his ear.

 

“Alexander?!”Lafayette’s voice rang so loudly and clear that he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

 

“No um this is...Thomas Jefferson, Alexander seemed to be having a panic attack when I stopped by earlier and uh...slipped?”he said.

 

“Slipped in what way? Is he hurt?”Lafayette questioned.

 

“No no no he’s not hurt, he um slipped into... _littlespace_?”he squeaked out voice raising an octave, god this was strange. The man who’s called him a boujee magenta wearing prick was drooling all over himself.

 

“Oh no...”Lafayette said and sighed so deeply Jefferson felt that over the phone.

 

“If you say anything about this to anyone I will shove my-“

 

“Hey hey hey no need to make threats you and I are um...birds of a feather it seems”he said.

 

“Oh you’re a caregiver too?”Lafayette questioned.

 

“Technically I’m a switch but I’m 99.9% caregiver”He said awkwardly.

 

“You two should totally have a play date!”Lafayette squealed, their tone doing a complete 180. Jefferson cringed at the offer and shook his head.

 

“I’ll have to decline, I’m fairly sure he despises me”he said.

 

“Oh”Lafayette said. “Then you can have a play date with John!”They exclaimed.

 

“Oh no no no John despises me even more”He said. It was almost sad really, as much as Thomas hated to admit it he sucked at making friends.

 

“Oh...well thank you for calling, I’m on my way”They explained.

 

“It’s quite alright, um what do you do to calm him?”Jefferson asked.

 

“We usually just play Sesame Street for him through headphones to block out the noise”They said. Jefferson mumbled out a quick thank you and hung up the phone.

 

“Come on Alexander we’re going to my office”he said. Alex looked up at him tilting his head and raised his arms up.

Jefferson sighed and stood up crossing his arms.

 

“I am _not_ picking you up”he said. Alexander shrugged and started crawling towards the door. Jefferson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Alexander...”he said. Alex simply continued to crawl and reached up batting at the door handle whining. Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle, Alex seemed to be the same headspace or not. Headstrong.

 

“Oh come here you annoying thing you”he said and scooped Alexander up slinging him over his shoulder. Alex whined in protest but soon distracted himself with the soft velvet of Thomas’ jacket. It was all right until he felt a slight tugging on the collar. He craned his neck back to see Alexander nibbling on it.

 

“Get that out of your _mouth_!”he hissed. Alexander’s face scrunched up and his bottom lip wobbled. Oh no.

 

“Hey hey you’re okay!”Thomas soothed gently rubbing his back.

 

“I’m sorry for scolding you, chew as much as you want”he sighed. Alexander seemed appeased by the compromise and continued. Thomas quickly walked down the hall and ignored the stares. Once he made it to his office he shut and locked the door quickly placing Alexander on the floor. Alexander let out a quiet oof as he fell on his butt. He quickly recovered and crawled around the room seeming to get into anything and everything.

 

“Uh uh no, get _that_ out of your mouth”Thomas said and quickly kneeled down next to him. The man was chewing on paper.

 

“Does your partner not feed you?”He asked. Alexander stared at him blankly.

 

“Alright, spit it out”he said and rolled up his sleeve. He held out his palm and cringed as the wet wad of paper fell into his hand. He quickly got up and disposed of it. As soon as he turned back around Alexander was yet again chewing paper.

 

“Are you anemic or something!”He exclaimed exasperated. Alexander nodded slowly, Thomas sighed. Of course he was.

 

“Do you like ice? You can eat that”he said. Alexander nodded his head quicker and chewed on the hem of his sweater with a grin.

 

“If I go get you some ice, you gotta spit the paper out”he said. Alexander quickly spit the paper onto the floor. “And you can’t eat anymore while I’m gone, okay?”he said. Alexander let out a sigh but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Good”Thomas said in a quick praise. He walked out of the room only to be met with his familiar ringtone. Formation by Beyoncé, the only correct ringtone.

 

“This is Thomas, yes?”Lafayette asked desperately.

 

“Um yeah, how did you-“

 

“Alexander had your number written down. I’m having a bit of a problem”They said.

 

“That would be...?”he asked.

 

“It’s raining too hard to be on the road. Can you please watch Alexander until the storm dies down? He does not-“

 

“Yes I’ve heard the story, hurricane tore apart his town. I know how it feels to be left alone in littlespace, even though I can’t stand him I got him”He said. He reached above the microwave and pulled out a styrofoam cup holding it under the ice machine.

 

“You’re a dream Thomas, I’ll be there as soon as I can”They said and hung up. Thomas sighed and briskly walked back to his office. He opened the door and immediately walked back out taking three deep breaths. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to scream he walked back inside.

 

“Alexander...what did you do?”he said calmly. A box of art supplies were knocked over and there Alexander was doodling away on one of the most important documents of Thomas’ career. Of course he could always reprint it but that wasn’t the point!

 

“Color!”Alexander said holding up the paper. It was a picture of what was supposed to be Thomas, his hair was wild and it was the wrong shade of brown but it was more Crayola’s fault than his own. It was that thought that counts.

 

“ _Thank you_. Alexander.”he said through gritted teeth. Alex thought nothing of it.

 

“You welcome!”He exclaimed giving a toothy grin. Ah, so could speak more than one word Thomas thought.

 

“Here’s your ice”he grumbled and placed it on the desk. Alexander covered his mouth and giggled softly.

 

“What’s so funny?”Thomas said narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Bad word”Alexander said.

 

“What?”Thomas said.

 

“Da _a_ word!”Alexander accused.

 

“I said ice Alexander, sorry I’m from the south”he huffed rolling his eyes.

 

“Said it ‘gain!”Alexander said pointing his finger at him.

 

“Pointing is rude”he scolded. Alexander huffed and slid out of the chair back onto the ground. Thomas’ grumbled thankfully and plopped back down in the chair. As long as Alexander wasn’t getting into anything he could get some-

 

“Wha dat!”Alex said and pulled open a small drawer. There was something shiny sticking out of it, he needed it. Digging through the drawer he found it was a candy wrapper, he huffed.

 

“Color books!”He squealed and pulled one out. It was partially colored signed _T.Jeff_ is messy orange crayons. If Thomas was going to be boring and do work he was going to make sure he would at least out color the man. It was pathetic, a 150 page interactive coloring book and only four pages were colored? It was such a waste!

 

“You wanna color Alex? Go right ahead, it’s better for me”Thomas said and turned away from him. Did Alex really wanna color anymore? Thomas had to go ahead and ruin it. He chewed on his ice noisily and giggled as he thought of Thomas’ drawl.

 

“Are you cold? I know you Caribbean’s are warm blooded”he asked. Alexander looked at him in confusion, warm whated?

 

“Oh right little, do you want a blankie?”He asked. Alexander nodded immediately, his blazer was doing little to keep him warm.

 

“Thought so”Thomas said and stood up pulling open one of the cabinets. Inside was a fuzzy blue blanket and a pillow, often enough he spent many a nights here. He pulled out the pillow just in case along with cupcake goldfish and animal crackers.

 

“Snack!”Alexander squealed and crawled towards him. Thomas grimaced, the man looked so... _cute_. Just sat at his feet holding a magenta crayon and giving him Bambi eyes, he wouldn’t mind seeing this everyday...

 

 _He’s already got a caregiver_ Thomas reminded himself and shook his head.

 

“Mhm, eat. I’m going to do some work, okay?”he said and placed the snacks on the ground along with the blanket.

 

“ ‘kay!”Alexander exclaimed and threw the blanket over his shoulders. The blanket wasn’t big at all but it still drowned the smaller man. He looked adorable, rosy cheeked and wide eyed.

 

Thomas fought back a smile as he sat down. He had work to do, he couldn’t have Alexander distracting him.

 

Alexander set to work making himself comfy. It was nothing like his playroom at home but it would have to do.

 

“Mmf!”He squeaked fluffing out the pillow. If he wanted to make a fort he would need more than this. He slowly clambered to his feet toddling over to the other desk.

 

“Dis where Madison work”he whispered to himself. He liked Madison, he was quiet but he was nice. He grabbed the chair and pushed it over to his little set up. He wanted his paci and his sippy right now. Thomas had arts and crafts stuff, he had to have a paci an sippy!

 

“ ‘scuse me”Alexander said poking Thomas.

 

“What Hamilton?”Thomas sighed. He didn’t bother to correct himself. Alexander’s eyes widened a little bit and he shuffled away.

 

“N-never mind”he mumbled.

 

“You’ve already poked me, what is it Alexander?”He pressed. Alex simply shook his head again, Thomas was angry at him. He had to be, he only used that voice when he was angry. He didn’t want Thomas to be angry! His eyes blurred with tears and his hands shook. Thomas’ eyes softened and he stood up. The height difference seemed to soothe the boy, it made him feel small. Sure doudou was tall but Thomas made him feel tiny. He sniffled and wiped his eyes ashamed.

 

“What’s wrong Alexander?”he asked in a softer tone.

 

“You mad at me!”Alexander cried out. He quickly plopped himself on the ground and tried to crawl under the desk.

 

“Oh no you don’t”Thomas said and snatched him up. Alexander went slack in his arms and cried into his blazer. He cried until there were no more tears and all that was left were soft hiccups.

 

“Shhh you’re okay, everything is okay”Thomas crooned softly. He took a seat in the spiny chair and pivoted back and forth rubbing the man’s back. Alexander jammed his thumb in his mouth to try and regulate his stuttering breaths. Once he was calm his eyelids grew heavy. Thomas was warm and rubbed his back just the way he liked it. He smelled like vanilla and peaches, Alexander liked peaches. The boy let out a small yawn and nuzzled against Thomas’ neck. A little nap wouldn’t kill him.

 

“Alexander...Alexander...?”Thomas said softly. He was only met with a snore and a now deadweight in his arms. He allowed himself to smile just this once. The man’s lips were slightly parted as his thumb slipped out of his mouth. He whined softly but Thomas continued swaying and rubbed his back

 

 _That’s okay little one, we’ll just get you your paci._ _You’re alright_ Thomas would say. But he couldn’t, Alexander was taken. This was a one time thing and they would probably never speak of it again.

 

The little coo that fluttered past his lips made Thomas’ heart melt.

 

He was falling and falling hard.

 

 


End file.
